


A Puzzle with Hidden Pieces

by Bambi_Princess



Series: A Little in Lazy Town [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: 1995 play 1999 play and tv Sportacus are all their own people, Add ocs to help the town feel more full, Age Regression/De-Aging, Glanni and Robbie arent the same people, Non-Sexual Age Play, Robbie is basically a giant child, We need more little robbie stories, elf!Sportacus, its canon watch the show, this story is Sportacus finding out that Robbie isn't a real adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambi_Princess/pseuds/Bambi_Princess
Summary: Sportacus doesn't understand why an adult human would behave the way Robbie does. It's not that he's lazy or grumpy. But, rather... he seemed more like a giant child than a real adult most the time. There is something not normal about Robbie, and its not just the way he acts. Sportacus is determined to figure out what Robbie is really hiding.For now abandoned sorry.
Series: A Little in Lazy Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944415
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. A Serious Talking To

Sportacus was horrified by Robbie’s latest stunt. Sure, some of his schemes had bordered the line of danger before, like the radio controlled boots. But, no one had gotten hurt. He had been able to keep everyone safe despite the boots, for example barely being able to not kick the mayor. That had been the first time one of Robbie’s stunts truly could have been rather dangerous. The blue elf let it go, since no one actually got hurt. This, however was a whole different situation. The lanky man had taken it too far. While Sportacus hadn't known the full story, not yet at least. It was clear that he must have gotten annoyed with the clubhouse building and tried to get rid of it by sawing the tree. But, when it started to crack with him on it; he got stuck in the tree. The superhero had managed to catch Robbie, he hadn't gotten a thank you. It had been Ziggy, the youngest of the children, who risked his own life to save the local town villain from the branch landing on him. The adult man had put the children in danger and himself! What if the branch had landed on one of the children or what if Ziggy had gotten hurt trying to save Robbie? Of course he hadn’t thanked anyone, just went on about how he wasn’t scared. While he didn’t encourage Trixie’s more teasing behavior. Her snapping the branch helped show just how scared the lanky tall man had been, jumping into Sportacus’ arms like a scared child. 

However, the elf had never expected the man to exclaim how everything was so tiring nearly in tears before passing out in his arms. The adrenaline must have worn off. Of course the children found it funny, and then even more so when the man started to suck his thumb. He gently and carefully placed the sleeping man on the large stone wall. Honestly, Sportacus had wanted to yell at the full grown man right there and then. Ask him what possessed him act on such a stupid and dangerous idea. But, he knew it would not only scare the children, but that Robbie wasn’t in the right mindset. However, he wasn’t in the right mindset. Sportacus knew it was never good to punish someone when angry, even an adult. He needed to calm down so he could deal with Robbie, it would be easier if he was able to deal with the villain like he would deal with a child who had just done something extremely dangerous and stupid. But, the issue was he was an adult man who SHOULD know better by this point in life! He was a full grown man. Why didn’t he ever act like one?

It had been a couple hours, and Sportacus was ready to confront the villain about his latest stunt. He needed to make sure the man wouldn’t do such a stupid and dangerous thing again! He also wanted to understand why Robbie would do it in the first place. Sportacus was positive that despite his behavior that Robbie wasn’t all rotten. He didn’t seem to be a person who truly wanted to cause anyone any real harm. Looking in his telescope he found Robbie sitting behind the billboard near town, where his house latch was. It wasn’t a well kept secret. Everyone knew where it was. 

He dropped his ladder in front of the man and climbed down. Sportacus got a good look at Robbie’s face, he looked… scared and upset. Maybe the villain was actually regretful of his actions? “W-What do you want?” He stuttered angrily, puffing up ever so slightly. “We need to talk.” The blue elf said firmly, and the other man shrunk closer into himself. “I don’t want to talk to you” He pouted, much like a child who knew they were in trouble.

“That’s too bad, because what happened today was very serious, someone could have gotten hurt. One of the children or you” Sportacus explained, Robbie fidgeted and stared at the ground. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to” He confessed hugging his legs. Just how small the tall man was able to make him was quite a feat, especially from someone who normally seemed so inflexible. Sportacus stared at the man and he couldn’t start to notice, his hair wasn’t jellied up like normal, it was messy and slightly curly. Every now and then stormy gray eyes would peek up at him nervously. 

Pinching his nose Sportacus took in his words. “You didn’t mean to put anyone in danger? So it was just a prank that went wrong? That doesn’t make it any better” The man in blue argued, but he got a sudden head shake and a loud “No!” Before Robbie shrunk back. “I mean…. I never… I didn’t mean to almost hurt no one… no one was there when I started to saw. The branch was supposed to fall… before anyone came back. But, the tree made a loud crack and I dropped the saw. Then they came back.” He spoke rather softly, and Sportacus could tell that the man wasn’t lying.

Okay, fine so Robbie had only accidentally crushed the children with the branch. “That doesn’t make it any less dangerous, what were you thinking? Sawing the side you were sitting on? Even if the children didn’t come back when it fell you could have still gotten hurt. Why didn’t you climb down when you heard the crack? Why even do it in the first place? The children were working very hard on building the clubhouse and would have been done in a little bit” Sportacus argued. The scrunched up man started to chew on his lip, still focusing on the blue shoes instead of the man wearing them.

“Why’d they have to be so loud!? It’s not fair! You’re getting on my case but I won’t have had to try to break their stupid LOUD house if they wouldn’t so noisy! They have houses. Why do they need to make another one? With their singing and their wood thump thump thumping. Why couldn’t they just be lazy and quiet? I just wanted some sleep, I thought a change of scenery would help. But, they are always so loud now! Because of you! It’s really your fault not mine! If you didn’t encourage them to be so friendly and active I wouldn’t have to put an end to it!” Suddenly he exclaimed, shot his head up to glare at the other man.

Now, Robbie was pushing blame onto him? “So you tried to crush their clubhouse because you wanted some sleep? Did you try explaining to them that you couldn’t take your little nap because of the noise?” The local villain didn’t say anything. “How are people supposed to help you if you never ask for help?” Sportacus asked. “I DON’T need anyone’s help! Villains DON’T need help! Why don’t you just get it over with?” The purple wearing man changed the topic. “I’m just trying to have a discussion with you, so this doesn’t happen again” Sportacus sighed, why did this have to be so hard?

Stormy gray eyes finally looked up at his unnatural blue eyes and stared. “You can’t change me no one can. I’m a rotten, no good villain. You and I both know what I did was terrible, and dangerous. Just get it over with. Making me wait is worse” He sounded so frustrated and Sportacus was pretty sure the taller man was tearing up. He hadn’t expected for the villain to admit that what he had done was dangerous and wrong. It felt like a good step forward. But, he truly didn’t understand that last part “Get what over with?” That made Robbie let out some weird sort of yell cry out, standing up, now angry. “What stupid game are you playing at elf?! You go on about how I did wrong and what was I thinking. Villains like me deserve to be punished. Are you going to tell me spankings aren’t your preferred method for dealing with a villain like me Number Ten?” He hissed very much like a cat. 

That took Sportacus back, why did Robbie think he was going to spank him and how did he know he was an elf? “What? No, I’m not going to spank you. I’m not going to spank anyone. I do not believe in using spanking as a punishment. But, you’re also not a child Robbie. No matter how much you act like it. Putting yourself and the children at risk was dangerous and stupid. We need to have this conversation, so you understand you can’t do something like this again” Sportacus spoke in a confused but firm voice

Suddenly something about this comment must have set the lanky man off because Sportacus found himself pushed hard, he almost fell but caught his footing. Robbie looked so angry and hurt… maybe even a little scared. He was shaking ever so slightly, was it out of anger or fear, the elf couldn’t tell. 

“DON’T PRETEND TO CARE ABOUT ME YOU YOU BLUE ELF! I’m SICK and TIRED of ELVES PRETENDING TO CARE! ALL ELVES DO IS RUIN MY LIFE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE” Robbie screamed at him “I’m not pretending to care.-” “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” The angry tall man screamed over his words and he started to lose his balance on the open latch. If he was to fall backwards he would end up falling down the hole. Quickly the blue elf grabbed Robbie’s arm.

He pulled back, while Sportacus pulled forward, making sure that the distressed man wouldn’t fall down the latch. “Don’t touch me! Ugh! Let me go!” He growled as the stronger man pulled him into his arms. “Robbie don’t run away.” Sportacus requested as he held a squirming Robbie in a pseudo hug. The man finally stopped fighting, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulders. “I really didn’t mean to hurt anyone” He whispered and shockingly Sportacus could feel wetness on his shoulder Robbie Rotten was actually crying on his shoulder. 

So he started to rub the taller man’s back. “Luckily no one got hurt today.” He comforted, Sportacus hadn’t expected this reaction at all.”I deserve to be spanked. ‘M awful.” Robbie whispered, rubbing his face on the blue hero’s shoulder. “You’re not awful. You just did something bad. I’m not going to spank you, I don’t believe in that kind of punishment.” That made the villain his head away and tilt it, confused gray eyes started at him. “You don’t believe there is any other kind of punishment that would work on someone as rotten as me?” Oddly it didn’t sound braggy but truly just confused. “There are plenty of punishments that work just as well if not better than spanking. I hated being spanked growing up-” The villain gasped. “Buh buh you’reh a superhero! Why’d you ever get spanked?” In that moment Sportacus couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite his height Robbie seemed so much like a child. Face red from crying, and in aw at the idea that Sportacus might not have been perfect

“I wasn’t always a hero. Once I was just a little boy who happened to do naughty things.” Sportacus gave the villain a smile, which caused him to look at the ground. He finally let the villain go but he didn’t rush down the hole. Instead the purple wearing man rubbed his eye with the back of his hand before yawning “You didn’t get much sleep when I left did you?” The blue elf questioned. “Someone put me on the fence. I fell off” Robbie mumbled angrily. “It hurt” He whined slightly, rubbing his side. “Why do you always try to sleep during the day. If you didn’t stay up all night you’d be able to sleep better” Sportacus suggested.

Burning anger lit in Robbie’s eyes, he was so fickle. It was like every step forward, he took two steps back. “You liar! Every time I think not all elves are alike you end up just like him! No one was in danger after he left so why’d you have to show up with your stupid elf mustache? LIFE WAS BETTER WITHOUT ANY STUPID SUPERHEROES” With that Robbie left down his latch slamming the door shut, first shutting it on his own hand. Of course he screamed “Ow!” But, before the elf could say anything, Robbie was already exclaiming “I meant to do that!” Before slamming it close once more, this time not on his hand. 

The local villain wasn’t like anyone he had ever met before. Human adults didn’t behave the way Robbie did. Not any human adults he met besides Robbie. His crystal never seemed to pick up when he was in danger. Whenever it did pick up that Robbie was in danger it was also because someone else was in danger, or saw Robbie in danger and was afraid. But, you need to want to be helped for the crystal to work. So it could be because of that. Sportacus couldn’t help but feel like Robbie was a puzzle he had to solve. But, someone decided to hide all the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Season 1 episode 7: Hero for a Day


	2. More Questions Than Answers

Sportacus wished the talk with Robbie had gone better. He knew it wouldn’t go great, but he hadn’t expected it to go that poorly. He hoped the man’s hand was okay. However he was curious about Robbie's relationship with his dad? He knew his dad had often helped lazytown, or rather Latibaer, heck when he came down people confused him for Number Nine! Stephanie was told about him, so that must mean the mayor knew his dad! They didn’t really talk much about their last town hero, though the children probably never met him, and he didn’t interact with a lot of the other citizens. Sportacus only really interacted with the mayor and Bessie with the children, or when they needed him. While not a lot of people, they kept him busy, Robbie also kept him rather busy with his “schemes” though most of the time they were rather harmless. 

Thinking about it Sportacus hadn’t been in town long, it had only been almost two months, but he had met very little of the citizens. Even at town meetings the children were really the only ones who showed up to them. According to Milford this was due to most of the citizens being too busy with work, or actually lazy. Sportacus didn’t know how he could help them become more active if they didn’t want to be. But, that was a problem for another day, today he was sure Milford would be able to tell him about Robbie’s relationship with his dad.

The mayor wasn’t too busy to talk to the local superhero. “Come in, come in.” Milford said, inviting him into his office. “What can I do for you?” He asked with a smile. “Well I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about the town before I got here. I would love to know how Number Nine dealt with Robbie for example” Sportacus felt a little awkward asking. But, he couldn’t stop thinking about how odd Robbie was. How did he know they were elves? The human sat down, with a small sigh. Sportacus could tell that the answers wouldn’t be the one he was looking forward to.

“To be honest, I didn’t get the chance to meet Number Nine. I grew up hearing stories about him from my mothers. But, I grew up in bullytown. Until my little sister was born. I would come here for holidays and vacations. Sadly I never got to meet Number Nine in person.” Milford sighed. The man must have seen the disappointment on Sportacus’ face because he coughed a bit. “I believe Bessie got to meet Number Nine in person however. Were you and Number Nine close?” 

Sportacus smiled weakly, and shook his head. “Not really. The life of being a superhero can be rather busy. I saw him every now and then. But, not a lot. He’s still an active hero. I don’t know why he left lazytown. Do you?” He asked curiously, his father only ever referred to Lazytown as Latibaer and the only reason why his father told him never to go to Latibaer. It was clear that something must have happened. Had he gotten frustrated trying to get the town folk active? Had he just given up on them? It was those questions that made Sportacus curious about Latibaer, but he had struggled to find it until Stephanie had sent him a letter. It had turned out the town had changed its name. Sadly these questions were something the older elf refused to talk about. Only telling his son to leave the town alone.

But, unsurprisingly the mayor shook his head. “He just stopped showing up. No one knows why. I guess the town didn’t really need his help anymore and one by one everyone became more and more lazy” The clear sadness in the Mayor’s voice made Sportacus feel bad. “I’m sure there is more to it than that. I think lazytown is pretty amazing.” The blue elf comforted. “I think so too! And with your help I’m sure it’ll become better than ever!” Milford smiled brightly.

While the talk with the mayor had been nice it didn’t really answer any of his questions. Luckily Bessie wasn’t that hard to find. She had been in her front yard on the phone. He thought she acted as the mayor’s assistant, but it seemed like she was often busy with other things as well. “Oh Sportacus what can I do for you?” She asked, putting her phone away. “Well the mayor told me that you might be able to tell me more about the hero before me, Number Nine. And his relationship with Robbie?” Sportacus explained. The woman hummed before tapping her index finger to her mouth.

“I can’t say I can. I don’t think Robbie was in Lazytown when Nine was here. He only started showing up shortly after our town changed its name. After Nine stopped showing up” Bessie confessed. That was only more confusing for the blue elf. Robbie must have met another elf at some point, with the way he spoke about it. He was pretty sure it had to be Number Nine. With how he stated that there was no trouble after he left. That did make it seem like Robbie was around before or during his father’s time as Lazytown's hero. At least long enough to know how it was like when he was helping and how it was “better” without a hero. “Are you sure?” Sportacus questioned. “Yes I’m quite positive. I remember him introducing himself to everyone as the new town hero. He was so excited” 

The idea that Robbie excitedly introduced himself as the new town hero. It was kind of cute. But, what happened to turn Robbie from excited new hero to grumpy villain? Could it have been that he hadn’t met Nine in Lazytown but rather was his replacement? But, he was sure that Robbie wasn’t an elf. And he didn’t think his dad would have trained a human to replace him. “What happened?” He finally asked. The blue hair woman shrugged. “Not too sure, I was 16 or 17 by then. I don’t think anyone knows the reason why he stopped trying, but Robbie. However, I do know that a lot of people didn’t take him seriously. He just couldn’t live up to what Number Nine left behind. He often showed up after it was too late, others would comment if he was Nine he would have managed to prevent blank.” She explained.

That must have been hard on Robbie. Sportacus knew how nervous he was, and still was at times being the new town hero. He knew how amazing his father and grandfather did. He knew how much he wanted to live up to them. So for a normal human to try to live up to an adult elf. That wasn’t an easy task even for him! And he was at least an elf! 

Bessie patted his shoulder “Don’t worry Sportacus you’re doing a wonderful job as the new hero! You’re a bit more… well flippy than Nine was. A bit more extra. But, there’s nothing wrong with that!” She praised him, causing the hero in blue to blush brightly. It was nice to be praised for his efforts. He felt like he had so much to prove. “If you want to know if Robbie knew Nine why don’t you just ask him?” The woman asked him. Before he could answer however, her phone rang. “I have to get this”

He wished he could just ask Robbie, but he knew the man wouldn’t open up to him. He wasn’t sure he would open up to anyone. Maybe if Sportacus could make amazing disguises that somehow managed to fool everyone it would work. But, sadly that was a skill he didn’t have. There was no one else he could ask, the children wouldn’t know. Sportacus could try talking to the other adults in Lazytown, but he wasn’t sure they would know either. Maybe it was pointless. Did it really matter if Robbie knew Nine? His father had helped so many towns over his years it wasn’t surprising for the local villain to know him. But, Bessie stated he introduced himself as Nine’s replacement. Looking for answers had only brought more questions. 

Maybe Sportacus should just contact his father. That thought, however, was quickly decided against. If his father knew he had left home to become a superhero already. Well, he would likely be the one getting a spanking! The flashing and beeping of his crystal caught his attention. He had more important things to be focusing on than Robbie’s past. Someone was in danger! With a flip he was on the small wall like, fence. A quick look around revealed the children playing soccer, they looked like they were fine, Bessie was where he left her, and the Mayor must have been inside. Finally his eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar blond woman. She was about to fall in one of those hidden holes. They weren’t that dangerous, but could be annoying to get out of, and she was carrying groceries. 

A couple handsprings and flips later he was in front of the woman, barely jumping over the hole himself. “Ah!” The woman exclaimed taking a step back she almost fell, but he caught her. Sportacus took a couple bags from her. “You were about to fall into the hole. Next time you should probably ask someone to help carry some bags so you can still see” He suggested awkwardly. “Not many people have the time or energy to help. But, thank you I guess. You must be Sportacus” The woman sighed, walking around the hole.

It wasn’t that surprisingly she knew who he was. But, he was curious on who this slightly plump blond woman might be. “Well it seems like you know who I am, but I can’t say I know who you are. Sorry” He gave her a charming smile. “My son, Ziggy talks all about you. Because of you he wants to eat more fruits and veggies… though he’s been calling them sportscandy which is a little weird. But, whatever helps him eat them I guess. Oh my name is Kandi Zweets. It’s nice to finally meet you” She introduced herself. 

Sportacus was over the moon happy, he would do a flip if he wasn’t carrying her groceries! “Ziggy is a great kid! He eats a little bit too much candy, but he’s been trying harder to eat more sportscandy” The blue elf exclaimed. “Family curse I’m afraid. You should have met my father or grandfather. Number Nine and Eight tried their best to help them. It worked too! But we all have a bit of a weakness to sugar. He’s still young.” Kandi chuckled a bit as she opened the door to Ziggy’s house. “You can just put the groceries on the counter” 

“You knew Nine and Eight?” Sportacus gasped, how was that even possible? “Oh of course not, who lives that long? But, I heard stories about Number Eight, from my grandfather. He was a rather odd elf. He believed all process foods were bad to a level. That raw fish was better than a fish stew or just grilling the fish” Kandi chuckled a bit. “Wait how did you know he was an elf?” The blue elf asked, his father and grandfather had always told him he should keep it a secret. 

The woman chuckled softly “According to my grandfather, he made a big deal about being the best elf or something. Nine was less braggy, but he would often exclaim to be stronger and more agile than Eight. But, he never out right claimed to be an elf. A lot of our parents had a betting pool on if he was an elf or not. Sadly Nine just stopped showing up so we never really got the answer.” The human woman explained as she put up her groceries. Sportacus couldn’t believe that his grandfather always made such a big deal about not letting humans know he was an elf, while he was going around bragging to be the best elf. 

Well now it didn’t even seem weird that Robbie knew he was an elf. He was probably one of those people who believed that Nine was a elf too. “Was Robbie and his family close to the past heroes?” Sportacus asked “Um Robbie? I can’t say I know anything about his family. He moved into town after the town changed its name. But back then he went by Robbie Radical” The superhero couldn’t help but burst into laughter. That was so perfect and adorable. He wanted so badly to see videos of Robbie as a superhero. He was sure it was precious. “He was such a sweetheart back then. He tried so hard to be the town hero. But… well it all got to him I guess. He didn’t have any special crystal to warn when someone was in danger and he wasn’t as fast as you or Nine. He would end up there too late. So he tried other ways to protect the town.” She finished putting up her groceries. 

Sportacus frowned; did this have something to do with why Lazytown was so lazy? “What kind of things did he do?” Kandi hummed before shrugging. “Mostly putting up signs, banning activities. At first they were very reasonable. Like no climbing trees, or no skateboarding. Because someone had gotten hurt doing those activities. But, then it went further. Things like no soccer and no jump roping. It had a lot of mixed reactions from people. Some people realized that the new town hero couldn’t protect their children like Nine, so they encouraged indoor activities while many of the citizens just naturally went back to their lazy ways without Nine’s positive influences.”

Before the elf could say anything the door burst open and Ziggy came running in “Mommy Mommy!” The little boy exclaimed before stopping and looking at his hero. “Sportacus? What are you doing at my house?” He asked with a giant smile. “He saved me from one of those holes and helped me bring in the groceries like a good superhero!” Kandi praised. “That's because Sportacus is the best superhero! Can he stay over for dinner huh? Huh? Pleaseeee” The little boy begged. His mother looked at the superhero. “If Sportacus wants to stay for dinner” With that Ziggy started to give Sportacus the puppy dog eyes. “Of course I’ll stay for dinner”

It was nice eating dinner with Ziggy and his mother. She had made a wonderful vegetable stew with some grilled fish on the side. For dessert there was strawberry ice cream, but after Ziggy explained how the superhero couldn’t eat any Kandi had given him a couple strawberries to eat as dessert. As he went home, Sportacus thought about everything that he learned. Robbie had come to the town after the blue elf’s dad left, to be the new superhero. But, it seemed like all that he was really given was more questions. Had his father met Robbie in a different town he was helping? Had he trained Robbie to be a superhero? Why would he train a human to be the new hero? What happened to make Nine to leave Lazytown for good? Maybe it was to allow Robbie to be the new hero or to lessen his load? What had changed Robbie from Radical to Rotten? Could Sportacus even ask Robbie about his “superhero” past or would the man just hate him even more?

As Sportacus laid in bed he struggled to fall asleep, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the mystery that was Robbie Rotten ex Radical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Sorry that Robbie isn't that much in this chapter per say. Sadly this story is in Sportacus' POV and will likely stay in it. But, there is some fun stuff coming up soon!


End file.
